


BULLET TO THE HEART - Terasaka x Reader

by Grace_061



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_061/pseuds/Grace_061
Summary: "Do you think I'm stupid or something?" Terasaka yelled, slamming his fist into the wooden wall beside Y/N's face. It was obvious that the male was upset yet he hid it away with his fury. The girl's breath hitched as her heart missed a beat in surprise at the sudden fist next to her. Clenching her own hand with her nails digging into her palms, she trembled in anger. Without any warning, she pulled back a punch before swinging at the male, ready to teach him a lesson. Terasaka was too blinded in a rage that he didn't notice the flying fist coming for his face. As the punch made contact with his face in a satisfying way, he was immediately knocked back to the floor as he lost his footing. The girl heard him groan at the sudden meeting with the dirt."You idiot! Stop doubting yourself and work harder, you poor excuse of a man!" Y/N shouted with her eyes closed and her heart racing in her chest. She panted, the feeling of Terasaka's warm cheek lingering on her knuckles.
Relationships: Terasaka x Reader, Terasaka/Reader
Kudos: 4





	1. The smiling creature

**Author's Note:**

> as i said in my earlier book, i wanted to make a terasaka x reader fanfiction. :) i'm surprised that there's little to no terasaka x reader FF, actually. ;-; this may be a little shorter than what i do, but i hope that you enjoy nevertheless! this may take longer to update because i'm currently focusing on burn.

Perched in the tree, camouflaged with the darkness that helped hide her location, Y/N waited. She didn't make a sound as even a single, unnecessary breath was enough to get the plan to fall into ruins. She blended into the dark oak bark of the trunk that she was in front of, sitting on a strong, sturdy branch that overlooked the entire classroom. The forest was dense enough so that even if the unkillable teacher managed to notice her, it would take him a moment to pinpoint her location - meaning that he was vulnerable in that short amount of time. There, she crouched, armed with nothing but a bow and arrows - a homemade weapon. The string was drawn back to her cheek with her left hand as the bow was in front of her with an arrow loaded and ready to let loose. She, and alongside 27 others, were tasked to carry out a mission that was the life or death of the entire world, and that was to kill their teacher. The being, that became their teacher months ago, was supernatural, in the sense that it had managed to blow up 95% of the moon into a crescent shape and threatened to do the same to the Earth if he wasn't assassinated by the class' next graduation. That only gave them twelve months to try and kill the all-powerful, and seeming unkillable teacher. The being was in a form of a giant, yellow octopus that also changed colour depending on the answers he receives. With a wide smile and tiny, yet beady eyes, it almost didn't look like a potent existence that was a threat to humanity. The entity could also, coincidentally, travel at Mach 20 and has a keen sense of smell. 

"Come in Y/N. Do you hear me?" The radio crackled as Muramatsu's voice whispered through the tiny radio attached to her training uniform, at the collar. Y/N glanced at the tiny machine clipped onto her collar, before glancing back at the classroom. The sun was slowly setting as colours of yellow and bright orange painted the sky. Shadows became more frequently cast upon. Y/N didn't drop her guard or alert just yet, intently watching the long wooden building that was known as their classroom. The ones tasked with such a risky mission was class 3-E, also known as the 'End Class' by those back at the main campus of Kunugigaoka Academy. Everyone in the classroom was there for their reasons, whether it be poor grades or behaviour, yet they all received the same treatment. The End Class was made to be mocked by those in power. They were discriminated against, tormented and were living in a hell that they could never escape from. It was like drowning in a pool of hatred, each mocking glance cast at you ending your life by each second. Though, their teacher somewhat made their days in school a lot better. Despite being their target, no one could say that he wasn't an incredible and thorough teacher. Though, Y/N was a ticking timebomb, not sure how long she could fight back the sneering pigs that look down upon her and her classmates.

"Loud and clear." She whispered. The class were currently attempting an assassination that was disguised as a 'training session' by their P.E teacher Karasuma. The older man had slick back black hair and looked like he was in his early 20's. He was with the class because of government orders. His main mission was to keep an eye on the yellow teacher and try to kill him when an opportunity arose. Despite becoming another one of their new teachers, he was a stick in the mud. He was quite dense when it came to emotions, and kept the relationship with the class strictly business - based. Though he was new, not one member of 3-E knew anything about him, other than he was an ex-military soldier and an amazing fighter.

"Target is moving. Expect to see in 3." Karma's voice said in a hushed tone. Everyone was stationed in their positions. Y/N was one of those that were in the distance. She would try to attempt to kill him first, then the others who were great at hand to hand combat would follow up. Y/N had an eye of a hawk. She was great at shooting at long distance and had a satisfactory hand to eye coordination, but she wasn't the best at attacking up close. That was the other's job. She was pretty content with blending in and shooting from afar anyway. A few moments had passed, and Karma ( a red-haired boy who had the ego of a king ) was correct. Y/N watched as the wooden door slide open, and their yellow smiley teacher walked out casually with a smile on his face. Today was a Wednesday, which meant that he wasn't going to travel, giving them a chance to attack. After watching and studying their teacher's habits, patterns and anything else trivial, the class had formed quite a vague yet promising plan. 

The girl wasted no time. As soon as he came into her view, Y/N let go of the strong string that held the arrow. Without another sound, the arrow flew into the direction of the teacher, Y/N watching never taking her eyes off either one. She stared as the teacher raised one of his yellow tentacles and caught the arrow mid-journey, green stripes instantly popping upon his face like a chameleon as he proudly held the arrow. Y/N hesitated, before seeing the hand/tip of his tentacle explode. She sighed in relief at the small explosion. Her homemade arrows were a surprise, as they were covered in anti-teacher pellets. At first, when the government had given the class the assassination task and told them of the 10 million yen bounty on the creature, everyone was eager to get started. That was when new weapons and equipment were introduced to a bunch of teenagers. They were given rubber knives that were in camo paint and were useless to harm humans with. However, the anti-teacher material that all the weapons were made with was extremely dangerous to their clever teacher. Y/N used that to her advantage and created her own set of arrows made from the same material.

So when she saw her teacher's tentacle blow to bits, she was greatly relieved that it had worked. She continued to watch as small, red blisters formed on her fingertips from maintaining her stealth position that long. From her tree, she had one of the greatest viewpoints. Y/N was able to see the first raid of bullets that were fired in a horseshoe shape. Students had hidden in the bushes in front of the school, anticipating their teacher. As the small, purple pellets were rapidly flying at the teacher, the ambush team had arrived from behind. Their plan was that when their smiley teacher was busy with dodging the pellets coming at him at Mach speed, he would be too distracted to notice Terasaka's group, made of 5 people, were sneaking up on him from behind. The ambush team, armed with knives and various other weapons, charged at the creature from behind, coming at all angles. Y/N couldn't risk closing her eyes as she had a hunch that she would miss some of the actions in the split - second she couldn't see. As the group rushed at the teacher, the creature was one step ahead. At his top speed, he disappeared from view for a millisecond, before returning onto the rooftop of their classroom with the rubber knives at his tentacle feet. When he returned into view, the first set of raised had also died down as the bullets ran out. The students firing the guns quickly tried to change their bullets as they saw him reappear in the open. Y/N gasped, subtly impressed at how he managed to dodge all their attacks. She heard his slightly menacing laugh as his green stripes returned to his yellow face, clutching a white napkin in one of his many tentacles. The ambush team stopped mid-run and looked confused. As they looked at their empty hands, they began to groan and curse at their failure, though Y/N continued to watch the show before her.

Suddenly, another one of the teacher's tentacles exploded as it frazzled onto the roof. A small grin appeared on Y/N's face, as one of the other snipers managed to play the next piece of their plan. The creature looked slightly taken aback as it turned its head towards the forest where the bullet had just flown from, turning it's back to Y/N. Swiftly, she pulled another one of her arrows from the large bag on her back, before loading it in the bow. Automatically, she pulled the string back to her cheek, paused as she steadied her aim, and fired once again. However, this time the being had managed to dodge it as it was on the mark. Using its speed, it simply avoided the arrow. Y/N groaned at her miss, waiting to see if anyone else was willing to take action, or if the plan was over like usual. With the soft breeze and the rustle of leaves, no one else attempted to assassinate the being that was their teacher. With a sigh, Y/N manoeuvred her way down the large tree that she was in, her bow tightly held in her right hand.

'Another failure.' She thought, worrying about the future. If the class weren't able to assassinate the creature, then they would be at fault for Earth's destruction. They only had limited time so it was vital that they tried to attempt as many assassinations as possible, without them intervening with their classwork. That was one of the rules their teacher had in the class.


	2. The Girl Who Snapped

Y/N sighed as she pulled the flimsy wooden doors to her right, swinging it with ease as the panels opened. With one hand in her grey trousers and the other tightly clutching her rucksack handle, she walked into the school building. She took slow and deep breaths from the daily hike up the mountain, though she hoped that she was getting used to the overwhelming distance. That was another one of her misfortunes - the E building was up a large mountain that was the home of many creatures in its overgrowing forests. With beads of sweat slowly rolling down her forehead, Y/N turned right and walked to her classroom that wasn't too far away. The creaking of the decaying floorboards and the sounds of her footsteps flooded the school until she closed the distance between the classroom and herself, the voices of the other early students crashing in her eardrums. Though she knew everyone, Y/N had somehow managed to blend into the background of the classroom - which was the opposite of what she wanted. The girl wanted to make some friends and enjoy the time she was given to bunk off school. However, she ended up as a simple pawn in the class. Only visible once she was needed.

As Y/N turned the corner to her classroom, the mixtures of pitches of voices blending into one, she crashed into something hard and was knocked to the ground. She groaned as she ended up on her butt on the floor, her bag hanging onto her with one strap. Y/N rubbed her lower back as she looked at the back of someone's legs standing in the doorway. Y/N looked up, mildly pissed off that she was on the ground because of someone blocking the doorway until she met the brown, mocking eyes of Terasaka - the infamous hooligan in the class. He always had a sharp tongue as he sat in the back of the class, constantly insulting members of the classroom. The two hadn't talked, though Y/N already despised him. Y/N stood up, dusting herself off as she fixed up her bag before turning back to the male. His body was facing inside the class, but his head was turned over his shoulder, looking at the girl who stumbled into him.

"Well?" He said expectantly, his eyes squinting slightly as he tried to recall who Y/N was. He didn't look particularly happy, with that scowl on his face. Y/N didn't want to mess with the likes of Terasaka, with his big build and towering height. He could easily squash Y/N into a tin. However, Y/N wasn't a pushover, and wouldn't allow herself to succumb to the likes of him. She glanced at him, a frown on her face before she gave him a very fake smile and dug her hands into her pockets.

"What?" She challenged, confused as to what Terasaka was suggesting with his open question. Terasaka raised an eyebrow, his cold stare not cracking. Instead, he turned to face Y/N properly. His arms were crossed as he leaned against the doorway to the classroom. Terasaka was easily one of the tallest in the class, if not the tallest, and so he blocked the sight of those in the classroom. After looking Y/N up and down, slowly on purpose, his brown eyes were fixated with Y/N's. He finally broke the tense silence that fell between the two of them.

"Aren't you going to apologise?" At that question, Y/N immediately burst out into a snicker. She broke her sweet facade already as she covered her mouth, suppressing the urge to laugh at the stupid question. She looked at Terasaka with a subtle hint of a glare. She removed her hand away from her mouth to reveal her grin. Terasaka just watched the girl recover, snarling slightly. He remained quiet, wanting to hear the girl's answer.

"Excuse me? You expect me to apologise when your huge, fat body was blocking the doorway?" She asked mockingly as she erupted into a burst of giggles. She couldn't believe what was coming out of the ogre's mouth. Though she was someone who had blended into the crowd, she certainly didn't act like someone who was part of the background. Y/N was someone who easily lost her temper, especially with assholes who thought that they could control her - those were the worst type of people she detested. She wasn't at 3-E for bad grades. No. She was thrown into the dungeon of snakes because of her 'aggressive' behaviour. She had gotten into one too many fights with students who mocked her and attempted to put her down because of her mediocre grades. Of course, she didn't let that slide as she retaliated with violence. She had gotten into 15 fights, with 14 wins and 1 draw. It wasn't long before she was kicked out of the main campus and into the prison hell that was 3-E. She hadn't fixed her behaviour during her time being separated from the main campus, which was threatening to reappear at the mere sight of Terasaka. His large nose was already the perfect target for her fist. 

Terasaka chewed the inside of his cheek, nodding sarcastically at her giggles. He glanced from the ceiling back to the girl, greatly annoyed. It was obvious that he was mad, yet he still stared at Y/N with a death glare and with unusual silence. Normally, Terasaka was very vocal with his insults and actions, but he was far past that. In one swift movement, he reached out to grab Y/N's white, shirt collar with his overpowering power. His outstretched palm was almost as large as Y/N's face as it came dangerously near. The only way he established authority within the classroom was with power - his goons did the talking. Y/N instantly stopped her laughter as she ducked when the large hand was close to her. Quickly, she lunged forward as she pulled her fist back with ease. Then, before her knees were straight, she launched her fist right into Terasaka's unguarded nose. Her technique was done in one smooth movement that was too fast to comprehend. The impact of the forceful punch was great enough to knock Terasaka off his feet, revealing the faces of the curious classmates inside the room watching the fight. Some glanced at Y/N, who took a few strides into the classroom and looked down at the large idiot on the ground. She smirked, cracking her fingers and rolling her shoulder back.

"Sorry, what did you want me to do? Apologise?" She whispered in a low tone as she crouched over the male. She tilted her head, putting on a confused expression. Terasaka was grabbing his nose with both of his large palms, looking at it cross-eyed. Blood dropped out of his hands which made Terasaka's eyes wide. Y/N studied him for a bit further, before finally ending the conversation and fight.

"Don't try and put your filthy mitts on me again, you bastard." She said in a sweet tone, straightening up. It was clear who won that argument as Terasaka was the one who ended up with a bloodied nose. As she looked around the classroom, she put on a shy smile. Some classmates watched in terror, speechless at what had just happened. Without a peep from anyone, Y/N made her way to the back of the class, near the large panels of windows, and took off her backpack. She placed the bag on the hook beside her small wooden desk and pulled the chair from under it. Sitting down, she ignored the stares of everyone as she looked out the window. Violence wasn't uncommon in 3-E, rather much swept under the rug. Most of the time, it was even encouraged for the children to bring out their weapons and attack the target that was their teacher.

It was just strange for Y/N to be the one initiating it. This was the first time where she acted out of her shy and sweet girl act, so some classmates were shocked about the brief fight. Though it wasn't like she would get punished for it, as Korosensei (the name the students had given to the target, with Kayano the one creating it) wasn't present. Besides, Terasaka needed pegging down or two. A stinging sensation tingled Y/N's knuckles as she glanced at the back of her right hand's palm, her knuckles red with some spots of blood. She frowned.


End file.
